


Our Secret Love Song

by KwanMarkhyuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dancer Jeong Yunho, Dancing Lessons, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mystery, Pride, Rainbows, Secret Identity, Soft Jeong Yunho, Song Mingi is Whipped, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwanMarkhyuck/pseuds/KwanMarkhyuck
Summary: Someone is putting love letters in Song Mingi's locker, each signed with the letter Y. It is up to Mingi to find out just who his secret admirer is and take action. But, will it be the right choice? Or will the secret admirer's dreams be crushed into the dirt?~ Read & find out ~
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 20





	Our Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Ateez fanfic/oneshot because I am absolutely whipped for all eight of these precious boys. Also, happy late birthday to our Wooyoungie; I hope you had an amazing day and got to spend it happy!  
> This is purely fiction and I hope Atiny continue loving Ateez for the rest of our lives.  
> Ateez fighting! Atiny fighting!

**Song Mingi:**

_Dear Mingi,_

_I’m confused sometimes when I look at you. You always seem to be the happy virus in your group; I’ve never seen you sad about anything before. Is it wrong for me — a guy — to say that you make me feel happy when you yourself are? Is it right for me to want that tiny little detail that makes you laugh to be me? Is it?_  
_I’m not one of those crazy, freaky stalkers, if that was what you were thinking, but I kind of feel like it. Who doesn’t love the proclaimed, popular Song Mingi? You’re amazing and people like me are not. I’m below everyone else, but don’t worry I have friends. Amazing ones by that. I think you would like them. I think you really would._  
_I’ve thought about you a lot these last few days; I can never seem to get you off my mind, so when my friends told me to write you a letter declaring my ‘love', I decided to try it. You'd probably throw it out the moment you got it, though, but I’m going to keep trying: I’m going to keep giving you these letters. I admire you, Song Mingi, I admire you a lot._

_From, Y._

Y? Who was Y? And why did I feel a slight warmth spreading through me when I finished reading the letter on the purple piece of paper? San snatched the letter away from me and scanned through what was written, eyebrows rising up his forehead in surprise. 

“’I admire you, Song Mingi, I admire you a lot.’ This person must really like you to admire you.” San muttered to himself and Jongho snorted.

“And together you two have two and a half brain cells, so shush.” He said to San and grabbed the letter off San and started reading through it himself. Hongjoong stood off to the side of the group, looking at someone across the hallway, eyes fond. I followed his gaze.

“Who’re you looking at?” I asked, staring at a boy with black hair falling over one side, his brown eyes bright against the lights. Three others were standing next to him; the tallest having bright blue hair. My mouth fell open; he was pretty cute. Shaking his head, Hongjoong sighed.

“No one.” He said. “He wouldn’t care enough to look at me anyway: no way would he notice me.” Hongjoong said and Jongho patted his shoulder after he handed the note back to me. The black haired guy Hongjoong was staring at glanced at me then whispered something in his blonde haired friend’s ear. The blonde smirked and jabbed the blue haired, tall guy, making his eyes widen as he frantically shook his head. 

“Who is he, Hongjoong? The one you were staring at?” San asked, glancing at the letter in my hand again and I pulled it away from him. Hongjoong looked away.

“Park Seonghwa.” He murmured. Oh, I had heard of him. Apparently, loads of people had a crush on him as one summer he had magically come back all hot and stuff. I was confused; how could you come back gorgeous? Shouldn’t you have been gorgeous before? 

“Well, heads up, Hongjoong. He’s coming over with his friends.” Jongho hissed at Hongjoong, who’s head flew up, his gaze locking with Park Seonghwa's. Seonghwa stopped in front of him.

“Hey, Hongjoong.” He smiled and I could see Hongjoong crumble before my eyes. Me and San snickered while Jongho huffed, rolling his eyes. “I wanted to know if you and your friends would like to join us at the Café down town.” He said and Hongjoong blinked, then glanced behind at us. San clapped his hands together with a smile and Jongho just shrugged. Hongjoong looked at me.

“Sure.” I said and Hongjoong looked back at Seonghwa.

“We would love too, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong told him and Seonghwa grinned, grabbing his wrist and leading him off somewhere, us forced to follow. 

**Jeong Yunho:**

_SexyGuy: No one told me that Choi San was coming!!!!_

_MantisSang: No one thought 2 tell you ..._

_SexyGuy: Well do U want me 2 die???!?!?!?_

_MomHwa: Do U want 2 die?????_

_MomHwa: I’ll help the process ..._

_Yunhoe: ...._

_Yunhoe: Jesus, Mom, what got stuck up your ass????_

_MomHwa: KIM HONGJOONG IS SITTING NEXT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!_

_SexyGuy: We KNOW!!!!! We have eyes, U know ..._

_MomHwa: Whatever, Hongjoong’s looking at my phone!_

_MomHwa: Gotta Go to be safe ..._

_MomHwa has left the chat_

_Yunhoe: How RUDEEEE!!!!_

_Yunhoe: Oh FUCK: Mingi's looking at me. I Gotta Go die in peace ..._

_Yunhoe has left the chat_

_SexyGuy: I guess that’s our cue to leave ..._

_SexyGuy has left the chat_

_MantisSang: Fine, whatever, U 3 do whatever U want._

_MantisSang has left the chat_

Seonghwa shoved his phone under the table with a squeak when Hongjoong looked at him. I smiled slightly, internally panicking as Song Mingi was currently looking at me and turned off my phone. Wooyoung laughed his own kind of laugh and Yeosang pouted, turning to look away from us. Seonghwa poked him in the shoulder.

“Yeosang?” Yeosang turned to him, awaiting something to be said from Seonghwa’s mouth. Seonghwa smirked. “What do you want?” He asked, gesturing to the menu. Yeosang grabbed the menu and whacked Seonghwa on the head with it, making Wooyoung laugh. I chuckled as a waiter came to the table, immediately smiling at the scene in front of him. His eyes glittered.

“Hello, Yeosang. Seonghwa, Yunho, Wooyoung and others I do not recognize.” Yeonjun greeted. “What would you like?” He asked, pulling out something to write our orders on, scribbling down what Seonghwa said, already memorizing what we always had. To say the least; we came here a lot. Too many times if I’m being completely honest. Yeonjun smiled when he was done.

“When do you finish your shift, Yeonjun?” Wooyoung questioned, leaning forward in his seat slightly, fiddling with the ripped parts of his jeans near his knees. Yeonjun thought for a moment.

“Forty minutes I think. Soobin’s coming to get me.” He told us and I nodded with a smile.

“You two together yet?” I asked, watching as Yeonjun blushed bright red and whacked me with the notebook in his hand, glancing around to check if anyone had seen or heard what had happened. He shook his head as Wooyoung burst out laughing as Yeosang joined in.

“No,” He hissed then whacked me on the head again, making me pout and rub the spot. Warily, I scooted a little distance away from the crazy waiter. He grinned at that and Seonghwa giggled. My pout deepened. 

“Yeonjun! Your boyfriend’s here: asking for you!” Someone shouted from behind the counter and Yeonjun turned, eyes widening as he spotted Soobin standing, ordering what he wanted. Yeonjun ran to him as I began to laugh — he shot me a murderous look over his shoulder and went to talking to Soobin.

“Ha, ha, Yeonjun, be embarrassed.” I willed and Wooyoung smacked my arm just as Soobin made his way over to us. “Welcome, Yeonjun's boyfriend. Of course you can sit with us: what are friends for?” I asked, pulling him into the seat next to me. He chuckled.

“Are you trying to annoy Yeonjunnie?” He questioned and I nodded, peaking at Yeonjun to see him glaring at me, venom in his irises. I smirked and put my arm around Soobin’s shoulder, sticking my tongue out at Yeonjun. The pot of coffee in Yeonjun’s hand burst, coffee spilling everywhere all over the floor. “Alright, Yunho-ssh. We don’t want to get the cutie fired.” Soobin muttered and I hesitantly pulled away, watching as Yeonjun made to clean the coffee up that he had spilled on the floor. 

“But it’s fun.” I whispered and Soobin shrugged.

“Maybe it is. Maybe it isn’t. Yeonjunnie is cute when he’s mad, but I don’t want to get him fired, only because you couldn’t keep your hands off me.” Soobin stated. Seonghwa choked on his water. Wooyoung and Yeosang shared a knowing glance and began to snicker.

“He’s got the hot’s for someone else, Soobin.” Wooyoung said, making Soobin look at me, curiously. I blushed.

“Oh, who?” He asked and I shook my head, crossing my arms across my chest.

“I’m not telling you.” I told him and he shrugged.

“Fine.” 

**Song Mingi:**

_Dear Mingi,_

_Yesterday, I was surprised with what happened. I was really surprised; you looked at me! I sound like one of those creepy fans now, but I’m not even joking. The tiny smile that lit up your face when you read through my letter was the best thing that’s happened so far in my life. I hope you enjoy this one!_

_I love dance, Mingi, I really do. I love the way it makes me feel and I love the way I inspire others when I do it. Do you ever get that feeling? Like you’re flying even though your feet haven’t left the floor? That’s what I feel like every time I dance in front of others. I go to a dance studio whenever I’m free and sometimes my friends tag along. I guess you could say that they are my only fans in the industry. Not that I’m in one of course. That’ll be amazing ..._

_My parents, however, aren’t so supporting. When I first told them what I wanted to do for a living, my Appa shouted at me and called me a disappointment to the family. It hurt a lot. But, he’s gradually coming to except the fact that this is what I want to do with the rest of my life. I hope that you’re doing what you truly love too, Mingi. I’d love to see you succeed and know that once, for a very short period of your life, that I had a certain significance in your success. I’ll always be supporting you from the crowds, Song Mingi._

_From, Y._

I found another purple note in my locker and before San could snatch it away from me, I turned and shoved it in my pocket. A smile tugged at my lips when I thought about what the person who had written the letter and said. It didn’t seem right to give away the personal information so easily to others. The author of the note chose to tell me those things and I wasn’t about to give away the personal detail; plus, I wanted to have a small secret between the two of us. Our secret. San pouted.

“Let me see — did he give any hints on who he was?” San asked and I turned to him with a grin. His eyebrows rose.

“All I know is that his name starts with a Y, he’s a dancer and he goes to a dance studio in his free time.” I told San, who thought for a moment.

“You know Wooyoung? Seonghwa's friend? I started talking to him yesterday and he invited me along to the dance studio he and his friends go too. Maybe we could look there — Wooyoungie said that loads of people from this school go there. Maybe you’ll find who this mysterious person is.” San suggested and Jongho nodded.

“That sounds like a better plan then standing here all day and night waiting for this mysterious person to come. He’s a dancer, right?” Jongho asked and I nodded. He faintly smirked. “You’ll get a long great then. Maybe he could do a lap-dance for you.” Jongho stated and Hongjoong smacked his arm lightly as if to say ‘not in front of my salad'. We began walking to class as I shut my locker beforehand. Hongjoong frowned.

“Seonghwa’s going too, right?” Hongjoong questioned and San hummed, gesturing for Hongjoong to continue. “Maybe we could do our dance we’ve practiced.” Hongjoong said, quietly and Jongho grimaced.

“Why do we keep saying maybe all the time?” I shrugged. “And, no. Yeosang's going to be there.” San irked an eyebrow. Jongho sighed. “It’s embarrassing.” He added and San nodded, his way of telling him that he understood what he was trying to put across.

“Oh, well. It doesn’t matter. Wooyoungie said that they’re going after school today. Let’s meet up at Lunch.” San told us as we split up, going to our separate classes. I could feel the purple letter in my jacket right next to my heart and I smiled as I cheesy thought came to my mind. That’s where these letters will stay: next to my heart where they belong because they’re precious.

_Dear Mingi,_

_Another letter! I saw you reading the previous one and decided that putting another one in your locker wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. I had been contemplating on doing this, but finally decided to just do it. And no regrets!_

_I told you that I liked dancing last time, didn’t I? Well, my Appa as I said didn’t like it at all. My Eomma was a little more supporting, but I could still tell she hated the idea. Whenever music came up on the radio, she would change it to a boring talk show or just turn it off plainly. She claimed it was because of her headache, but getting a headache everyday? I didn’t care. Dance was what I lived for, so I would wait for it my whole life. Just like I would wait for you my whole life ..._

_That was cheesy, wasn’t it? I’m sorry for that._

_My friends tell me I’m weird and cheeky. I wonder if you met me in real life and got to know me ... would you think of me like that too? But then it’d be so awkward. Cause you know my true feeling to you. Never mind, things may be weird all the time. You don’t know my identity. I kind of hope it stays that way, but then again I don’t. I want you to see the real me, Song Mingi._

_From, Y._

Another letter from the author that was gradually growing a place in my heart. There was footsteps pounding on the floor and suddenly the Yunho guy from yesterday came barrelling down the corridor, tears running down his cheeks. I blinked at him as he ran past me, not even noticing me, and rounding the corner. There was a snicker as a group of boys rounded the corner and I tucked the note in my pocket as they approached me.

“Hey, Mingi!” One of them said, excitedly. “Did you just see a boy run past?” They asked then stopped, laughing to themselves. “I bet he was crying: God, that boy’s so weak!” He exclaimed and I frowned, stepping back when one of them tried to put their hand on my shoulder. They pulled back in confusion.

“I did see a boy, but he was walking past. And he was smiling: did you guys do something to him?” I asked and another one of them sniggered, the others joining in soon after.

“Yes and it was so funny! The little wimp looked like he was going to cry!” My features hardened and I nodded, before punching the guy in the face. He cried out in pain as I turned and strode away, sprinting to where I last saw Yunho heading. But, turning corner after corner, I still couldn’t find him. Dejected, I walked back to the cafeteria, seeing his empty seat staring right at me with horror filled eyes.

**Jeong Yunho:**

“Left foot first, Yunho!” Taehyun shouted at me and I shook my head, fixing up my posture before the song began again. Ever since the bullies had spat all their hate and frustrations at me, I had been distracted. Taehyun hummed as he watched us go through the choreography again, fixing the small mistakes others seemed to repetitively make. He cleared his throat as Beomgyu walked through the door, Hueningkai following suit. I stopped and Taehyun looked at me before switching the music to something else.

“Yunho-sshi.” Taehyun stated and I looked up at him. He flicked his wrist and the others on the dance floor dispersed onto the sides. I faintly saw in the corner, the others staring at me in anxiousness, Seonghwa was chewing on his fingernails. Mingi just stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “Time for your solo practice. Show us what you prepared.” He told me and I blinked. Not what I was expecting. He started the music and I got into position. As soon as the music pounded into the drums, I began to dance, but messed up and fell, hitting the floor hard. Beomgyu rushed to me.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, helping me up into a standing position and I winced. I yanked my arm back and felt tears filling up my eyes as I turned away from Beomgyu.

“Give the solo to someone else, Taehyun.” I whispered before walking out of the practice room and slamming the door shut behind me. I breathed in deeply, then slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands and let put a loose sob. The practice room door creaked open and the others appeared.

“Yunho." Yeosang collapsed next to me, pulling me into a hug. My fingers twisted in his shirt as I clutched onto him, salty tears running down my face. “It’s going to be alright, Yunho. We’re here.” Yeosang told me and I shook my head.

“No, it’s not, Yeosang. No, it’s not.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into school the next morning was a chore in itself and I physically had to drag myself out of bed to just get to school on time. When the bell rang and everyone cleared out of the hallway, I walked to Mingi’s locker and slotted the letter through the crack, making sure it was in firmly and wouldn’t fall out nor cause suspicion. 

“What are you ... Yunho?” I turned around when I heard the voice, eyes widening a fraction. There stood Hongjoong, eyebrows raised high as he gaped at me in shock. I shook my head.

“This is not what it looks like." I muttered, holding my hands out in front of me in slight surrender. Hongjoong snapped out of his daze.

“You’re ... you’re him? The one that’s been sending Mingi love letters?” Hongjoong asked, incredulously. I smiled sheepishly with a nod, rubbing the back of my neck. “Wow, I ... I won’t tell anyone, okay? I won’t tell Mingi if you don’t want me too.” Hongjoong suddenly said and my head whipped up.

“Really?” He nodded and I sighed in relief. “Good, I don’t want Mingi to know my identity. I want him to figure it out himself.” I told Hongjoong, who smiled. 

“Well, Mingi finding out is going to have to be a long time away, then.” Hongjoong said and I laughed. Maybe things would turn out okay after all.

**Song Mingi:**

_Dear Mingi,_

_I wish that things would just turn out okay._

_I wish things would work out for me._

_But, these don’t happen to someone like me._

_The only thing I’m still sure of is you._

_From, Y._

_Dear Mingi,_

_These things I write do not tell you how much I really like you._

_They can only hold a certain amount of love in them._

_So, when we meet: when you find out who I truly am, I hope that you would love me for me just as I do for you._

_Love, Y._

_Dear Mingi,_

_I love the way you smile._

_I love the way you laugh._

_I love the way you light up the room._

_I love your caring manner._

_I love your excited, cute personality._

_I love you, Song Mingi._

_Love, Y._

The letters were shorter this time and I was kind of disappointed, but happy at the same time. This person — Y — was writing his love out to me. What he wrote was completely and utterly for me. Everything he wrote was about me. And that made me feel things I had never felt before. I went to class with a huge smile on my face and I saw Hongjoong glance at me then across the room at Yunho, who was sitting in the corner, face buried in a book, headphones in.

“Why are you looking at Yunho?” I asked, my voice slightly irritated. Ever since I had met Yunho, I had taken a liking to him: he was someone I could rely on and look up to. Not literally of course like some had to do — cough, Hongjoong, cough — but he was someone I admired a lot. 

“No reason.” Hongjoong muttered. “Did you get the letters again?” He questioned, turning to look at me, raising his eyebrows as I grinned. I nodded.

“Yep.” I said, popping the p. “I got three. They were short and sweet though.” I told him with a dreamy smile starting to form on my face. “I want to know who this guy is so badly that it actually hurts.” I whispered suddenly, looking around the room. “Is he in here?” I wondered to myself, looking at every individual person my gaze landed on. Hongjoong grimaced and I stared at him. “You know something I don’t.” I stated and Hongjoong paled.

“What are you talking about?” I rolled my eyes.

“Do you think I’m that stupid?” I asked and he shrugged. I turned away from him, eyes some how finding themselves staring at Yunho. “Whatever, dude, I’m going to find out what you’re hiding.” I said. Yunho glanced up, as if he felt the eyes on him and when he saw it was me, smiled with a small wave. I blushed, eyes falling to the table and Yunho laughed, carrying on with what he was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Seonghwa!” I shouted, jogging until I was next to said person. I patted his shoulder as he glanced at me in slight confusion. “Hongjoong’s not telling me something and as you like him, I figured he told you something.” Seonghwa blushed.

“W-What?” Seonghwa stuttered, hiding his face. “I don’t like Hongjoong.” He said and I smiled.

“Sure, you don’t.” I teased then my face turned serious. “But, seriously, Hongjoong’s not telling me about something. See, there’s thing boy that keeps sending me letters — putting them in my locker. I think he knows who he is and I want to know. But, he won’t tell me a thing.” I explained, turning to Seonghwa. “The boy that’s writing to me is ... he’s special. I need to know who he is. Help me: please.” I pleaded and Seonghwa sighed.

“I’m sorry, Mingi. Sometimes, people want their identity to be kept a secret and this is no different. You have to figure it out for yourself.” He told me and walked off. I huffed, turning around and striding back to my locker, flinging it open. A pink letter fell out and I picked it up off the floor, turning it over. In neat handwriting it read;

_Dear Mingi,_

_I overheard you talking to your friend, Hongjoong about me. Now, I’m not a stalker, do not worry, but I am in all your classes. (That was a hint, by the way!) Hongjoong does know my identity, but he promised me that he would keep it a secret._

_All I ask of you is, to not bug Hongjoong about what he knows. Please ..._

_Things have been a little hectic these last few weeks, so I ask of you to not nag Hongjoong about who I am._

_I want you to find out yourself. Although, I may get impatient if you take too long. ;)_

_Love, Y._

I sighed with a small smile. He wants ne to find out myself. So, that’s exactly what I’m going to do. And I won’t stop until I know who you are Y.

**Jeong Yunho:**

“You’ve got to be careful, Yunho.” Seonghwa told me. Everyone except Mingi was sitting around the table in the Café and I sipped my drink. 

“What does Yunho have to he careful about exactly?” San asked and Seonghwa glanced at me. I shrugged and he smiled slightly.

“Well, you can’t tell Mingi, but ...” Seonghwa paused as Jongho irked an eyebrow.

“But?” He prompted and Seonghwa sighed.

“Yunho's the person who's been writing those letters to Mingi. He’s Y.” Seonghwa told them and San choked on his milkshake, making Wooyoung squeak and pat his back. San stopped coughing, staring at us with wide eyes then looked at me.

“You?” He asked and I nodded. “Hongjoong, you know?” Hongjoong nodded. “And you didn’t tell us?” He whisper-shouted and Yeosang shushed him, leaning across Jongho to grab a pastry from the plate. Jongho froze as Yeosang pulled back and nibbled at the pastries crust. 

“Hongjoong promised he wouldn’t tell anyone about Yunho’s identity. And that included you two.” He said. Jongho puffed out a breath of air.

“Okay, okay, we get it.” He told us then Seonghwa looked back at me.

“I’m serious, Yunho, Mingi came up to me about the letter. Told me ... things.” He muttered, pulling back slightly and I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion.

“What did he say?” I asked and Seonghwa grimaced.

“Told me that you were special.” He said and I blushed, sipping my drink again as Hongjoong nodded.

“Told me something similar to that too. He said that the three letters you wrote him were short and sweet.” He stated. “Said that he wanted to know your identity so badly that it apparently hurt.” He added and my blush got fifty shades darker, so much so that I hid my face behind my cup.

“Aww!” Wooyoung, San and Yeosang cooed. I laughed, awkwardly.

“All I said was that I ... loved him.” I flushed and Wooyoung snickered.

“You wrote that?” He asked and I nodded, with a shy smile.

“Yeah.” I said. San grinned, leaning back and slinging his arm around Wooyoung’s shoulder. They seemed to have become close in the last three weeks.

“I think what you two have together is cute. Even though, Mingi doesn’t know who the hell you are.” San said as he pulled Wooyoung suddenly closer to him. Wooyoung snuggled up next to him and Seonghwa’s mouth fell open. 

“Hey, guys. No ...” Seonghwa chucked a pastry at them and Wooyoung shrieked as I began to laugh. San pouted.

“You and Hongjoong do it all the time!” He protested and Seonghwa and Hongjoong blushed, this time the pastry that flew at San was from Hongjoong’s hand.

**Kang Yeosang:**

“Yeosang, can you meet me at the park in an hour. The National Park down the road?” Jongho asked me, as I turned to him in confusion when he tapped my shoulder. I waved to the others as they walked out of the Café doors. 

“Sure, Jongho.” I said with a smile and Jongho released a relief filled breath. “Is it ... a date?” I asked and he froze suddenly. I realised what I had said and a pink hue spread across my cheeks. “I mean ...” I trailed off as Jongho straightened up.

“It’s up to you.” He told me and I grinned.

“Then, it’s a date.” I murmured, before quickly pecking his cheek and fleeing the Café as fast as I could. I had just kissed Choi Jongho on the cheek ...

**Choi Jongho:**

Kang Yeosang just kissed me on the cheek ...

And we’re going on a date ...

**Kang Yeosang:**

I ran all the way to the National Park Jongho had told me to go. I had put on mildly fancy clothes for the date: well ... Jongho had said it was up to me. When I arrived, Jongho was standing, leaning on the wall. A group of four girls had their hands over their mouths and were whispering to each other, occasionally pointing at Jongho. I jogged over to him.

“Jongho.” I said and he looked at me before glancing at the girls, who had now adverted their attention to me.

“Is he single?” One asked and Jongho's eye twitched making me smirk slightly, as I took a step forward.

“Is the Choi Jongho jealous?” I questioned and Jongho stared at me for a moment. He took a step closer and slowly, put his hands on my waist. I looked up into his brown eyes and saw him getting gradually closer. The breath hitched in my lungs. “Jongho, what are you ...” I stopped as Jongho connected our lips in a soft, gentle kiss. I couldn’t seem to move. 

“Don’t you like me too?” He whispered when he sensed my lack of response, pulling away slightly to look at me. His warm breath ghosted on my cheeks. I blinked. “Don’t you? I ... Yeosang, please look at me.” He pleaded when I looked down at the floor. He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. “Don’t you feel the same way I do ...” He whispered. I stared into his eyes. Everything was going too fast. I pulled back, hearing the girls whisper and murmur to each other.

“Jongho ...” I trailed off. “I — I like you too. But, I ~” I stopped suddenly, breath hitching as tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision. One slid down my cheek. “I can’t be in a relationship with you: I’m sorry.” I muttered quietly, choking back a sob. Jongho pulled me against him, hugging me as his fingers ran through my hair. I sniffled, breaths coming out in long pants of air. “I’m sorry, Jongho, I’m so sorry.” I whispered. I felt him smile against me.

“It’s alright, Yeosang. I’ll wait until you’re ready. I’ll wait, always.” He told me and I relaxed against him, trying to stifle my sobs and sniffles. Jongho would never be mine because I could never be his.

**Jung Wooyoung:**

_Sannie: Hey, Wooyoungie!!!!!_

_Sannie: Guesssss Whaaaaattt?????_

_Wooyoungie: Ugh, WHAT?!?!_

_Wooyoungie: San ...??? Hello???_

_Sannie: Soz, I’m back. Anyways, Jongho told me that he went on a date with Yeosang, but it kinda went horribly wrong. He asked me to tell you if you could talk 2 him or somethin’._

_Wooyoungie: Kk, I will._

_Wooyoungie: Bye, San!!!_

_Sannie: Bye, Wooyoungie, Cya!_

_Wooyoungie has left the chat_

_Sannie has left the chat_

“Yeosang, what happened?” I asked as I sat down on the seat next to Yeosang, raising both my eyebrows in his direction. Yeosang crossed his arms and inclined his head away, scrunching up his nose.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He stated and I rolled my eyes.

“Bullshit!” I exclaimed and he winced. I lowered my voice down as others were starting to turn to look at us. “I know what happened between you and Jongho. He said that you were pretty upset — what happened?” I repeated and Yeosang sighed.

“My Eomma and Appa don’t appreciate gays, okay?” He questioned, eyes blazing with a small light that was soon blew out as he buried his face in his hands. “I just don’t want to break Jongho’s heart, but I can’t be with him ... at least not in an intimate relationship.” Yeosang said, quietly. I frowned then shook my head.

“Just get with him or at least tell your parents about it.” I said and Yeosang glanced up at me. I nodded. He suddenly smiled.

“You’re right! I’ll tell my parents.” He said and got up. I laughed and pulled him back into his seat as Yeonjun came back with our food and drinks.

“At least let me finish this first; I’m hungry.” I told him and he giggled as he began to eat. I started with my meal, a certain person's face popping into my mind.

**Kang Yeosang:**

“Eomma! Appa! I’m home!” I shouted, shutting the door behind me. Wooyoung had said that he would meet me at the park in a hour to see how it had went. In other words, he wanted to see if I would have a couple of suitcases in my hand and to see if I needed somewhere to stay for the time being. Shaking my head, I carefully tiptoed into the living room to see my Eomma sleeping on the couch with a bottle of wine in her hand.

“Eomma?” I whispered, creeping up to the sofa and crouching down. I shook her gently and she groaned in her sleep, beginning to stir. Groggily, she opened her eyes and stared at me, eyes hazy.

“Yeosang?” She croaked, sitting up, slightly as she coughed. I supported her elbows as she sat up fully. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in school.” She said. I sighed with a shake of my head.

“No, Eomma. School ended two hours ago. I went to the Café down the street with Wooyoung. Did you drink before you went to sleep?” I questioned and she looked down at the bottle of wine in her hand in confusion before groaning. She clutched her head.

“Yes, Yeosang. I did. Your Appa ... I have no idea where he is currently. I ~” She paused, turning to blink at me. “Do you have something to tell me?” I paled as I sat on the edge of the sofa, clasping my hands together.

“Yes.” I whispered and she irked an eyebrow at me. “I ... I wanted to tell you and Appa, but since he’s not here: I’ll just tell you. I’m ... gay, Eomma.” I told her and she leaned back against the sofa, her eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re gay?” She asked and I nodded, humming. Her features twisted. “Get out.” She suddenly said, harshly, eyes falling open. She stared right at me as her eyes narrowed into slits. “Get out of my house. I never want to see you here again.” She told me and I stumbled to my feet like she had pushed me away. Which she technically had. My eyes filled with tears although I didn’t know why: I expected this.

“You always tell me you’re proud of me: why does this make a difference? Because I told you I’m gay? That I like boys? Just because you couldn’t overlook the fact that I’m different in my own way, you’ve just lost your one and only son: your own child. Have fun with Appa, cause I’m never coming back to this Hellhole.” I snarled, turning around and jogging up the stairs. I slammed my door shut only for my phone to ring. Without checking the number, I accepted it and put it on speaker, pulling put my suitcase for vacations that was stored in my closet. 

“Yeosang?” Jongho’s voice filled the room. I paused before yanking my drawers open. 

“Yes?” I asked and Jongho sighed in relief.

“Wooyoung told me that you were going to see your parents: tell them that you’re gay. Did it — did something happen?” When he heard the commotion, he interrupted his own sentence for another question. I sniffled as I threw my clothes into my suitcase — just the essentials. I would be back for the rest afterwards. I shoved some jewellery and pictures inside before responding to Jongho’s question.

“Yes. But, I don’t want to talk about it right now, Jongho.” I said, quietly. I zipped my suitcase up and heard Jongho breathe in deeply.

“I’m coming to the park. Wooyoung said that you were meeting there.” He said and I hummed. “Whatever happens Yeosang, I’m always here for you, you know that, right?” He asked and I smiled, slightly.

“Of course, Jongho. Of course, I do.” I said and he laughed.

“I’ll see you soon, Yeosang, okay?” 

“Okay.” He hung up and I shoved my phone into my pocket before walking down the stairs, dragging my suitcase with me. My Eomma materialized in the doorway, eyebrows shooting up her forehead.

“Where are you going?” She whispered, staring at the suitcase in my hand in shock. I glanced at her for a moment before looking away at the door a few feet away. A couple of steps and I’ll be free. 

“I’m getting out like you so desperately wanted.” I told her and she frowned.

“No, I didn’t ~”

“Can you not hear yourself right now?” I demanded and she fell silent. Her messed up hair fell into her face, her tired eyes boring into my head. “Maybe if you stopped drinking, you would finally remember what you said and do all the time, Eomma! Appa’s barely home and you know why?” I asked, theoretically. She pursed her lips. “Because you care way more than for alcohol than you do for us!” I shouted and stormed out of the house, jerking my suitcase with me in my anger and haste to get away.

“Yeosang! Wait: Yeosang!” Eomma shouted after me, but I slammed the door shut in her face. I stormed down the street, my suitcase clacking behind me and dragged it all the way to the park Wooyoung had told me to meet him at. Despite, Wooyoung saying to meet in an hour, he was sitting on a bench with Jongho, talking among themselves. Wooyoung spotted me and his mouth fell open as he noticed the suitcase at my feet.

“She actually kicked you out?” He asked and I faked a smile.

“Can’t have everything we want, can we?” I questioned and he shot me a look as Jongho stood up too, eyes studying me. I looked away.

“You’re living with me.” He stated. 

“What?” I asked in disbelief and his intense stare stayed locked on mine. Wooyoung smirked slightly at the sight and I really wanted to whack him over the head with my suitcase, but I couldn’t. How could anyone when Choi Jongho was looking at you like that? 

“I said that you’re staying with me. I have a spare bedroom ... oh, wait, my cousin is staying with me.” He smacked his forehead. Wooyoung smirk grew bigger. 

“He can just sleep with you, Jongho. I’m sure neither one of you would mind.” Wooyoung said and we both blushed slightly when Jongho smiled.

“That’s not actually a bad idea, Wooyoung. Come on: I’ll take you to my house. My Eomma, Appa, brother, sister and cousin will be home by now.” He said, gently grabbing my wrist and taking the suitcase from my before leading me and Wooyoung to his house. My eyes widened.

“Say what now?” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out that Jongho had two sisters, one brother, a cousin, an Eomma and an Appa, a dog and a cat, and a bunny. Who even has that many things in the house? As soon as we walked inside, we heard San's laughter coming from the corridor for some reason followed by Seonghwa’s scolding. My eyebrows rose as we ventured further into the house, Wooyoung shutting the door shut behind us. Jongho poked his head into the room then went inside fully, smiling.

“San? Seonghwa?” He asked as they turned to look at him, Wooyoung following suit, darting straight to San and into his embrace. I saw one of Jongho’s sisters squeal: the shorter one of the two. Jongho rolled his eyes as his Eomma smiled at him. “What are you guys doing here and how do you know my family Seonghwa?” He questioned. Seonghwa laughed, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. His ears tinted pink.

“Well, I kind of clean some people’s houses as a second job and this was one of them. I’ve known your Eomma for over a year.” He explained and Jongho shrugged. 

“Okay, Wooyoung, Yeosang this is Kelly, my Eomma, Hee-Young, Jaeyoung and Blue.” He introduced and I edged around the door frame, trying my hardest to conceal the suitcase behind me. Jongho suddenly tugged me in further and the suitcase clattered to the floor. I glared at him.

“Thanks, Jongho.” I hissed and he stared at me for a moment.

“Eomma, Yeosang’s been kicked out of his house. I thought that he could live with us. Since Blue's taken over the guest room, I figured he could stay in my room.” He said to his Eomma, still not taking his eyes of me. I blushed as his Eomma looked between us then shrugged.

“Okay, Jongho. Just ... don’t make too much noise.” She said and Hee-young snickered. Seonghwa walked over to me and dragged me into the hallway, Wooyoung following suit. Jongho stayed inside the room.

“Why didn't you tell me that you were going to confront your parents?” He demanded and I crossed my arms as Wooyoung’s smile dropped.

“I didn’t think it was relevant, Seonghwa. My family is something I’m not exactly proud of.” I reminded him and his eyebrows knitted together as he frowned.

“I know that, but you could have told me just the same.” He whispered.

“And what did you want me to say, Seonghwa?” I asked, my voice rising with each word. “My Eomma's an alcoholic and barely remembers most things to begin with. My Appa’s never home, probably cheating with someone else, I’ve barely seen him since I was thirteen. Half my life, I’ve had to fend for myself, Seonghwa. Excuse me for not being able to open up once in a while and tell you things: I’m not okay. I never fucking was, okay? Excuse me for not telling you things, but I didn’t want to be a burden. All my life it seems like I’ve been a burden to my parents and I wanted this time to be different. I — I just — I just w-wanted th-things to b-be d-different for o-once.” I stuttered. Seonghwa stood for a moment shocked just like Wooyoung, but before they could say anything more, I darted into the room the others were in. Now, it just seemed like I was making a mess of things and running away from it after I had blew it all up. The others stared at me with the same look and I realised that they had heard every word spoken.

“Y-Yeosang?” Jongho whispered and I glanced at him.

“Not now, Jongho. I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” I muttered and Jongho nodded with an understanding smile, but I didn’t return it. I didn’t have the energy in me to try and act like everything was okay. Wooyoung cleared his throat.

“Is it alright if we invite the others over? I'm really craving some Yungi romance right now.” Wooyoung chirped and Mrs Choi glanced around the room, seeing no objections and smiled.

“Of course you can, honey.” She told him and Wooyoung pulled out his phone, disappearing out of the room to call each individual person. There was only three, though, so I didn’t understand why Wooyoung had to go somewhere else to call someone everyone knew. No one would care about the conversation they had.

“Who is ... Yungi?” Blue asked and that’s when I realised that not everyone knew everyone here. Blue was Jongho’s cousins from a different country, yet was staying at their house for some unknown reason. Wooyoung appeared in the doorway as if summoned by the calls of love from Blue’s mouth.

“Yungi is Yunho and Mingi. They don’t realise it, but they’re utterly whipped for each other. Like I’m not even kidding: the amount of times I’ve caught them staring at each other is unreal.” Wooyoung stated, drifting back into San's arms. I really wanted to know if there was something going on between the two, but then again, I wanted them to figure out what was going on between them. San chuckled.

“Almost as much as Hongjoong and Seonghwa.” Wooyoung laughed as Seonghwa started to blush madly, eyes widening.

“I — I don’t — what are you ~”

“Oh, come on. It’s obvious!” Jongho exclaimed and I giggled, making Jongho side glance me and give me a huge smile. This time, though, one of my own curved at the edges of my lips. Mrs Choi turned to Seonghwa.

“Wait, you’re Seonghwa ... Hongjoong’s Seonghwa he keeps ranting about twenty four seven that he’s here?” Mrs Choi questioned and the blush on Seonghwa’s cheeks darkened. Mrs Choi smacked her lips together. “Well, then ... I guess that explains it all then.” Mrs Choi said and San snickered while Wooyoung laughed at Seonghwa’s face.

“Of course he is.” San said just as the doorbell rang and Hee-young ran to get it. Mrs Choi was staring at Seonghwa like she couldn’t believe her eyes and I wasn’t one to blame. How would you feel if you started seeing someone in a new light that you hadn’t before? “Wooyoungie told me that ~” Yunho burst into the room and ran at me, pulling me into a hug. I blinked in confusion as he shushed me when I tried to speak.

“Yunho? What are you ...” I trailed off as he flattened down my hair.

“Shush, little one. Mama’s here for you: everything’s going to be alright. I’ll protect you from the evil fairy.” He told me and I pulled back, irking an eyebrow at him with an amused smirk.

“Evil fairy?” I asked, sceptically. He nodded. “Are you comparing my Eomma to an evil fairy, Yunho?” He nodded again, giving me a strange look. 

“She’s plain evil — she gave me cookies once without chocolate chips. How evil!” He exclaimed and I started to laugh. He grinned. “And then when Wooyoung started ranting about that cute boy he met, she threw a cake at him!” I laughed harder. “And ~”

“Yunho, s-stop!” I exclaimed, leaning against him for support as he propped me up. I gasped for air as Yunho flipped imaginary hair behind his shoulder.

“I’m amazing, aren’t I?” He questioned and I chuckled, holding onto my aching ribs that felt like they were going to combust moments ago. 

“Sure.” I stated. “You’re like Ratatouille in the movie. You know that little grey rat? Only you can’t cook.” I said and Yunho placed a hand over his heart with an exaggerated hurt face.

“I’m an amazing cook." He told me.

“No, you’re not.” I countered and he flipped me off. I giggled and carried on. “Remember that time when you cooked for my birthday and gave us food poisoning and ~”

“We do not speak of that time.” Seonghwa interrupted and Yunho looked at Seonghwa in shock as if he didn’t realise he was there. I knew he was trying to make me feel better and it was working: it was working a lot. 

“Shrek ...” He squinted at Seonghwa. “Is that you?” He asked and Seonghwa sent him a bitchy look and Wooyoung started laughing, his hyena laugh filling the room as he leant against San, head on his shoulder. 

“You’re all so strange. I’m the only normal one here.” He said and Yunho and Seonghwa both snorted at the same time.

“Yeah, and pigs fly.” Yunho said and Wooyoung sneered at him, playfully. Seonghwa chuckled.

“If anyone’s at least a little normal here, it’s Yeosang.” Seonghwa said and I nodded in agreement at that because they were right. I was the only normal one. As normal as you could get with us, but still pretty messed up. The doorbell rang again and Hongjoong went to get it. I didn’t even realise him and Mingi was there. I only realised that the whole entire time Yunho was interacting with us, Mingi was staring at him like he was the most amazing person in the whole entire universe. It was sweet and cute, yet slightly disgusting how in gooey-ooey love they were.

“Who are ...” Hongjoong trailed off and suddenly there was a woman barging in the house with a wine bottle in her hand, feet shoeless and hair ragged around her head. I paled and backed away, tripping over my own feet slightly. She spotted me and I could smell the alcohol dripping off her in waves.

“Yeosang, honey ~” She cooed as she took a step closer to me, but Jongho slid in front of me, blocking me from my Eomma's view. She scowled at him that way lions would at their enemies. Mrs Choi stood up.

“Get out of my house!” She shrieked, but Eomma paid her no mind, staring at Jongho in pure hatred like she couldn’t believe her eyes at the sight. Mrs Choi looked like she was ready to beat my Eomma to pulp, but was too scared to do anything, just like the others watching with wide eyes. 

“Get out of my way, boy. I need to have a heart to heart with my son.” She slurred and everything seemed to play out in slow motion after that sentence spoken. She lifted her arm and swung the bottle, aiming for Jongho’s head, but I screamed and slid in front of him. Before I could react, the glass bottle slammed against my head, breaking apart and shattering on the floor. I collapsed to my knees, vision dotting black as my Eomma seemed to snap out of her drunken stupor for a moment. She gasped then turned and fled out the house without a second thought, nor a glance behind her shoulder. I lifted my hand to my head and when I pulled away, my palm was soaked crimson. 

“Call the ambulance.” Mrs Choi shouted to Blue, who ran to get a phone and dialled the ambulance. I groaned in pain, eyelids fluttering as Jongho slid next to me. 

“Yeosang, don’t close your eyes, okay?” He asked and I nodded, faintly away of the background noises. All I could focus on was Jongho’s voice. I blinked at Jongho, tears falling down my cheek. I seemed to be doing a lot more crying these day than usual.

“Jongho ... what happened in the park. I’m so sorry. I thought ... I’m sorry ~” 

“You have nothing to be worried, nor sorry about, Yeosang. I’ll always wait for you and when you’re ready, we will make this work, okay?” He questioned and I smiled, groggily before my vision tumbled, going completely black.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Choi Jongho:**

I couldn’t believe it. Never would I have ever. Yeosang was hospitalized and didn’t wake up for five days, sleeping soundly in his hospital bed while everyone else was freaking out in the waiting room.

“I can’t believe his Eomma would do that to him!” Yunho exclaimed, pacing the edges of the room like if he did, everything would point in his favour. I sighed.

“She wasn’t aiming for him: she was aiming for me for blocking her way to Yeosang. God, he must’ve been so scared and I just ... stood there. I did nothing.” I moaned, burying my face in my hands and Eomma tutted.

“If it was the other way around, Yeosang would be freaking out too. He would blame himself more than you do right now. Maybe this is for the best; maybe this is what it takes for him to heal and move on from the hope he still has for her.” Eomma pointed out and I gaped at her.

“How can you think of that when my ... Yeosang is in there unconscious and possibly fighting for his survival?” I asked and Eomma raised an eyebrow at me in question.

“Your what?” She asked and I shook my head. I wasn’t going to say anything. I wasn’t going to give in so easily. 

“Nothing.” I said and Eomma looked away.

“Uh-huh.” She muttered and I blushed slightly as I stared at Yeosang’s door, waiting for some news: for anything. San walked into the waiting room with a box of doughnuts from Dunkin' Doughnuts down the street and opened it up, letting everyone swarm to get one of their own. I stayed right where I was as if rooted to the spot and Eomma glanced at me as she relaxed into the cushions she was sitting on. She hadn’t moved to get anything either. “Are you sure that you don’t want to eat one?” She questioned and I nodded, pursing my lips into a thin line. 

“I’m sure.” I said when she gave me one of her signature looks that plainly said that she didn’t believe me. “I’m not hungry; really, I’m not.” I told her and she just nodded, looking at the door when it slowly creaked open. A doctor appeared with a clipboard in his hand. He glanced up at us then looked at the clipboard, deciding something. 

“You’re friends of Kang Yeosang, correct?” He asked, bored. Eomma nodded as she stood up, my sisters standing up right behind her. They had taken a sort of liking to Yeosang and I could tell that they actually were worried about him too. “Follow me then.” He muttered, rolling his eyes as we made our way to Yeosang’s room: everyone was deadly silent like if they spoke, things would crumble. I sucked in a huge breath when we entered Yeosang’s room. He was sitting up, awake, and when we walked inside, he turned to smile at us. His eyes even lit up as he spotted me and I grinned at him. His head was wrapped in bandage, but other than that he was fine — no concussions or anything like that, but just a little tear of the skin. 

“Yeosang, darling, how are you feeling?” Eomma asked and Yeosang grinned, holding two thumbs up.

“Great." He said, but his voice was quiet and slightly shaky. When he looked up at us again, he was playing with his fingernails and his eyes were starting to tear up. “Did she ...” He trailed off and Eomma sighed.

“She left, Yeosang. I’m sorry.” She murmured and Yeosang laughed.

“What for?” He questioned. “I’m happy that I’m not living with her anymore. The house always reeked of alcohol and she was absolutely and utterly horrible to me. I’m just happy I have no siblings, who have to go through the same things as I do.” He explained and Eomma nodded.

“That makes sense.” She said. She stared at Yeosang. “You can stay here as long as you like, you know that right, Yeosang, darling?” She asked and Yeosang’s head whipped up. He winced.

“Really?” He questioned in disbelief and Eomma nodded. He smiled, glancing on the room, when his eyes fell on my face. He licked his lips nervously, my eyes following the movements. “C-Can I — Can I talk to Jongho alone ... please?” 

“Of course, honey.” Eomma said and gestured for the others to follow her. The doctor had long since left after he had acquainted us here. Yeosang turned to me once they all had disappeared and smiled. 

“I’m sorry for pulling away on the date and being a sobbing mess. I really like you Jongho.” He said and I went and sat in the chair next to him. He sat up a bit and shuffled closer to me. 

“Yeosang ~” He cut me off as he grabbed my collar, tugging me closer and pressing his lips to mine. I blinked in surprise, before my eyelids fell shut. Our lips moved against each other, soft and sweet. We were both craving for each other, but in a warm and comforting way. Fireworks burst in my stomach, rainbows printing my closed eyelids and Yeosang pulled back for a breath of air.

“Let me finish.” He whispered and I nodded, dumbfounded. “But, now that I’m away from my parents, I want to try again. My parents never supported gay's, so I was scared, but now they both know.” He told me, eyes sparkling. “So, Choi Jongho, will you be my boyfriend?” He asked and I nodded, staring at him for a moment, before I sealed our lips together once more, almost like I was putting in a missing puzzle piece I hadn’t realised was missing. But, now that I knew what it was like being complete, I never wanted Yeosang to leave.

“Oh shit ... they’re kissing ...” Laughter resonated off the walls and we pulled apart with matching rosy cheeks, smiling goofily at each other. 

**Song Mingi:**

Things got better after the little incident with Yeosang and his parents. He got better and Jongho and him got into a relationship that still seems to be in the disbelief stages. Whenever one of them kisses the other, they still look kind of shook or surprised. It’s actually really cute.  
I opened my locker, the others by my side. A blue letter was nudged into the corner and I grinned, grabbing the letter and hurriedly opening it. 

_Dear Mingi,_

_Valentine’s day is coming up pretty soon. Maybe I could step up and reveal my identity, yeah? Would that be okay?_

_Anyways, I want you to look around the corridor you are currently in. One of those people could be me. I’m not trying to say that you’ll never know who I am and I’m here to rub it in your face or anything, but I want you to know that someday — someday, we’ll get to meet in person. Someday, I’ll get to verbally say that I fell for you: someday I’ll get to verbally say I love you. Wouldn’t that be great?_

_Always thinking of you,_

_Love, Y._

I sighed, dreamily, hugging the letter closer to my chest. I glanced around the hallway like Y had told me, but the only people were a bunch of teenage girls and my friends. I frowned. It was like he knew exactly were I was and where he was going to be. Why did I get this strange feeling that the person I was looking for was right where I was looking. Seonghwa gulped as I narrowed my eyes at Yunho, who was chatting to San and Wooyoung as they laughed and danced. He danced. His name started with a Y. Could he be ... _my Y_? I shook my head; no, that wasn’t possible. Wooyoung said that he had the hot's for someone else. Someone that’s not me. Why did I get the feeling I was looking at Y though?

“M-Mingi, I — do you mind if I ...” I handed the note to Seonghwa without looking at him and Seonghwa read through the note. Seonghwa smacked his head.“Darn you.” He muttered and I glanced at him before looking around at the whole entire group, who had their eyes fixed on the blue letter. Seonghwa handed it back to me and I carefully folded it and took off my backpack. I opened it up and grabbed a tin at the bottom of my bag and opened that too, revealing the multiple letters I had gotten. I put the blue one inside and clicked it shut, tucking it back into my backpack and zipping it up. I slung it onto my shoulder. 

“I know that you know who Y is.” I told them and Hongjoong opened his mouth to protest, but I held my hand up. He shut it with a snap. I glanced around, my gaze lingering on Yunho for longer than the others. “And I think I know who it is too.” I said, smirking before walking past them and making my way down the corridor. Now that I thought about it, Yunho was absolutely gorgeous. He had bright blue hair that fell over his forehead in elegant, fluffy strands. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle wherever he looked and his smile lit up the world. He was like an angel from Heaven. I smiled, but then it faltered. _What if Yunho wasn’t actually Y and I was wrong?_

**Jeong Yunho:**

“Shit! Mingi knows it’s you, Yunho!” Wooyoung exclaimed as we were once again sat at the Café Yeonjun worked at. I sighed and leant back in my chair. I sipped at the hot chocolate I had ordered. San patted Wooyoung’s back as he was currently freaking out more than I was. 

“I know. In the letter, I told him that it was Valentine’s day soon. In what ... two weeks?” I asked and they nodded. “Then, I reveal my identity and I have just the way to do it.” I smirked, gesturing for them to lean closer, whispering the plan to them. Hongjoong choked on his coffee. 

“That’s the best plan ever!” He said. I smiled.

“Why thank you, Hongjoong.” I said and Seonghwa smiled slightly as he rested his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder. 

“We actually have something to confess to you guys.” He muttered and my eyebrows rose. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say. “Me and Hongjoong are together.” He stated and I stared at him for a moment. I drank some more of my hot coco. 

“For how long?” San asked. “Recently? Long?” He asked and Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa. He shrugged and Hongjoong sighed.

“Um ... six months?” It came out more of a question and Wooyoung started to splutter out unintelligent words from thin air.

“Six months?” He finally managed to choke out. “What the fuck? How did we not know back then?” He asked and I smiled.

“We knew you were going to get together, but just not when. I’m happy for you guys.” I told them and Seonghwa smiled, putting his hand on top of mine. His warmth brought me a certain amount of reassurance, but not a lot.

“And you will get your partner soon, Yunho, okay?” I nodded and he smiled, removing his hand and settling back into Hongjoong. I sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived at school and the corridor was empty because people were at Lunch, I inserted Mingi's code into his locker. Hongjoong had told me, okay? I’m _not_ a creepy stalker! I went to put the letter inside, but spotted a yellow piece of paper in the spot I usually put my letter in. I took the letter, tucking it into my pocket and slid the note in its place. Glancing around, I shut the locker and carried on walking to the cafeteria. Before I arrived though, I leant against the wall and opened the letter carefully, cautiously scanning what was written.

_Dear Y,_

_I don’t know your name or what you look like, but I have a feeling I know exactly who you are. But, if I’m wrong, I’m really sorry._

_Take your time when telling me who you are, but in my opinion, Valentine’s day is a perfect day to reveal your identity. Honestly, I thought that these letters would be one of those stupid fan girls that always scream and follow me around, but it wasn’t. And I’m thankful that you decided to write to me, Y, I really am. You may think that things will be different when I meet you in person, but they won’t. You’ll still be the same kind and funny Y, I’ve come to love and cherish when reading your letters._

_I think I’m falling for you, Y._

_Love, Song Mingi._

I blinked, then put my hand to my mouth in shock. I stood in the hall for a moment, before I shook my head and folded the letter, tucking it into my pocket. I strode into the cafeteria, crossing my fingers that Valentine’s day would drift closer faster. 

**Jung Wooyoung:**

“Everyone’s together, Sannie.” I whined, burying my face further into the crook of San’s neck. I nuzzled my cheek against his throat and San chuckled at my behaviour, before his hands were at my waist, gently pushing my backwards.

“Not everyone, Youngie.” He pointed out. “Mingi’s single. Yunho’s single. I’m single. You’re single.” His eyes grew slightly sad when he said that he was single. I glanced at him before cupping his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Sannie?” I asked and San lifted his hands, placing his over mine. We were curled together in my room, sitting on my bed. We had been cuddling when I had brought this up and I kind of wish I hadn’t because San's face made me feel so guilty for doing so. He looked heartbroken. 

“Nothing, it’s just ...” He trailed off and I irked an eyebrow.

“It’s just?” I prompted. And he sighed, closing his eyes and he pushed his face closer into my palms.

“It’s just ... Valentine’s day is tomorrow and I have someone I want to ask, but I’m scared that they’ll reject me. What do I do Youngie?” He asked and my heart crumble a little when he said that had already had someone in mind. I had taken a liking to Sannie the first time we had met and soon, feelings started to form. I was just trying my best to hide them. I shrugged.

“Just ask them.” I said and San took a deep breath.

“Okay.” He stared at me for a moment. “Will you be my Valentine’s?” He asked and my mouth fell open.

“I ... w-what?” I stuttered and he giggled.

“You told me to ask them and I did. So, Youngie, will you be my Valentine’s?” He repeated and I nodded. Smiling, San placed a chaste kiss to my cheek.

**Song Mingi:**

It was Valentine’s day and I had got no sign from Y on who he was. Everyone was nervous when asking their crush to be their Valentine’s, but relieved when they said yes, heartbroken when they said no. Everyone had a Valentine’s in my group except me and Yunho, which helped my suspicions. Yunho said he was waiting to ask this mysterious person. I couldn’t help, but stare when he stood up and disappeared when the bell rang for Lunch. 

“Where’s he going?” I asked and Hongjoong glanced at the door lazily before collecting his stuff. 

“Going to ask his crush to be his Valentine’s.” He stated and everyone walked out of the door, leaving me staring after them in shock. Then Yunho wasn’t Y? I sighed as I walked out the door and headed to my locker.

Once I arrived, I tugged it open and inside was a red letter. I unfolded it.

_Dear Mingi,_

_This is the day I finally reveal to you who I am!_

_There is six clues for you, one of your friends at each clue. I’ll be waiting at the end. Oh, and Mingi ... I love you._

_Love, Your Cheesy Dancer Admirer._

My lips pulled up. I turned the piece of paper and on the back was Y's neat scrawl across the page. 

_I was early on my first day of school. When I walked into this room, I saw you for the first time and instantly fell head over heels for you. You were sitting with your friends and I was sitting with mine. We seemed so close, but yet you were so far. What room am I talking about?_

With knitted eyebrows, I thought back to the first day of school. I had been early and had went to the ... cafeteria! I smiled, frown smoothening out and I shut my locker, running to the cafeteria, flinging the door open. Everyone’s head turned towards me, but I ignored them and glanced around. Jongho was leaning against the wall and I ran to him, skidding to a stop. He smiled slightly and handed me an orange piece of paper. I ripped it open.

_Dear Mingi,_

_Congrats for figuring out the first clue and you’re now one step closer to finding out who I am._

_Love, Your Cheesy Dancer Admirer, Y_

“He really loves you, Mingi.” Jongho told me and I glanced up, giving him a tight smile because I was dying to know who Y was. “Treasure him, okay?” He asked and I nodded. Who he was, Jongho seemed to like him.

“I will.” I promised. Jongho grinned.

“Go get him, Mingi-hyung." He said and saluted. I laughed as I darted out of the cafeteria, then stopped halfway through, turning to look at the message on the back; the next clue.

_I first spoke to you in this room because you asked me for a pencil. I, sadly, didn’t have one and you looked so defeated. It was so cute, Mingi! This teacher doesn’t like you as much as others and the things we learn in it are foreign. What room am I talking about?_

Room? Foreign? Hateful teacher? I grinned as my legs started to push me forward until I was out of breath and standing at the door of the language corridor. I was in front of the English door. We learn a foreign language in this room and the teacher hates me. I pushed to door open to see Hongjoong standing, looking at me with a smile. He handed me a yellow piece of paper like the one I had left in my locker for Y.

_Dear Mingi,_

_When you know who I am, I really don’t want you to be disappointed. Should I tell you that I’m scared when you find out? When you finally know? I hate that I feel so insecure, but knowing you and who you are, Mingi, I feel safe around you. I know that this time will be no different._

_Love, Your Cheesy Dancer Admirer, YU_

“Bye!” I shouted to Hongjoong before he could talk to me like Jongho did. Hongjoong shook his head and I could hear his laughter as I walked out of the classroom. I stopped, turning the yellow sheet over.

_Some people speak through their drawings. This place gives them the ability to do that without interruption. What room am I talking about?_

Chuckling, I began to run again, skidding to a stop in front of the art room, pushing the door open. It banged against the wall. Yeosang jumped and whipped towards me with a small squeak. I laughed and he glared at me. 

“Take it, Juliette.” He muttered and I took the green letter he offered me.

_Dear Mingi,_

_All I have to say is: I love you._

_Love, Your Cheesy Dancer Admirer, YUN_

I turned it over.

_You can play drums here. Sing. Compose things. Play instruments and make up a cool beat. What room am I talking about?_

“Bye, Yeosang.” I said and Yeosang snorted.

“Hurry up and go to him, lover boy.” He muttered and I rolled my eyes before I walked out of the art room and headed to the music room. I pushed the door open this time, so that the glass inside the window wouldn’t break. I smirked when I spotted Seonghwa, who laughed.

“Stop stalling and get your ass over here, Mingi.” He said and shoved a blue letter into my hand. I smiled as I flipped it open.

_Dear Mingi,_

_I have nothing to say, so just turn the paper over and read the clue._

_Love, Your Cheesy Dancer Admirer, YUNH_

I laughed as I did what he had written me to do. Seonghwa snorted.

_In my second letter I told you I liked doing this and wanted to make a career out of it. What room am I talking about?_

“Dance, duh.” I muttered and Seonghwa smiled then pushed me out of the room. 

“Then go to the dance room.” Seonghwa stated and I slapped his hand away, beginning to run down the corridor as Seonghwa swore at me. I turned a corner and barrelled into the dance studio. This time, San and Wooyoung were standing, talking. They looked at me and smiled, San's arm around Wooyoung’s waist.

“Valentine’s?” I asked and they nodded, handing me the purple letter. When I put them out in front of me, they made up the Pride Flag and I grinned because even in letters, there was a meaning to the colours too. I opened the very last clue. 

_Dear Mingi,_

_It’s finally over, I guess. I’ve been giving these letters to you in secret for a while now and I can’t believe you’re going to know who I am._

_Love, Your Cheesy Dancer Admirer, YUNHO_

“It’s actually him? Actually Yunho?” I asked, glancing up and San and Wooyoung looked at each other before smiling at me.

“Only one way to find out.” San said and I turned the purple piece of paper. The final clue.

_It’s an amazing view up here, but yet it’s never going to be as beautiful as you. Where am I talking about?_

It not a room and an amazing view. I hugged San and Wooyoung before running out of the classroom and stuffing the letters in my pocket. I barrelled up stair after stare until I was standing at the window where a tall figure was leaning against the railing. He had blue hair and light eyes. Just the way, I pictured him in my dreams. I opened to window and slipped outside, shivering slightly because of the cold and walked to Yunho, leaning against the railing next to him.

“My family always told me to follow my dreams.” I whispered and Yunho looked at me, eyes forming into crescents as he smiled. “But, lately I’ve been dreaming about someone. A boy that loves to dance, has bright eyes and a beautiful smile. A boy with blue hair and a boy that leaves rainbow letters in my locker confessing his love. My family told me to follow my dreams. You’re my dreams, Yunho, so now I’m following you.” I told him and tucked a lock of blue hair behind his ear. He stared at me for a moment in wonder as I drifted closer. “Will you be my Valentine, Jeong Yunho?” He nodded, wordlessly and I connected our lips in a soft kiss. He smiled against me.

“I love you, Song Mingi.” Yunho whispered and I smiled.

“I love you too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Years and years passed until their hairs were grey. Seonghwa and Hongjoong got married a year after graduation, adopting a baby girl six months later. Jongho and Yeosang decided to wait and with the help of Jongho, Yeosang fixed the cracks in his family. His Eomma went to rehab, while his Appa supported him and his Eomma. They married two years after Seongjoong's wedding and a year and a half later, adopted their first baby — a young girl. Wooyoung and San loved each other fiercely and everyone envied their relationship. At least most of them. They got married of course, but decided to stick to raising a little kitten before they were ready to adopt a new human being into their family. Mingi and Yunho lived happily ever after since Yunho revealed his identity. When they found a pair of abandoned twins — one boy, one girl — at the park one day after their date, they went to the authorities. A couple of months later, they settled down with their two new children, marrying a couple of years later. Everyone was content and happy.

There were many hardships in each relationship, but they were all able to overcome those and in the end, they were happy and felt love.

Because without love in the world, we’re all robots. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this short oneshot. I really enjoyed writing it. I'd be happy if you left your thoughts in the comments down below! I love seeing the feedback and how much reader's enjoyed my works.  
> Stay safe, happy & healthy, angels!


End file.
